Milestones
by Violentredroses
Summary: Rose and Tommy have been through so much together, and their lives only grew richer together. A series of one shots done after Run, Run Rosie. TommyxOFC


For the first time in a long time, Tommy Shelby was nervous. He sat across from her in the elegant, trendy restaurant she loved, looking at her over candles that brought a soft glow to her face. She was heavenly. She'd pinned her curls to one side; the finger waves brushed along the side of her face. She wore the red lipstick he bought her. He saw the pearl necklace around her throat, and she'd chosen the matching earrings she loved so much. Tommy couldn't stop admiring her. They'd come so far together in the past year. Shelby Brothers Limited was a rising star in the race track world, especially since he overtook Billy Kimber's syndicate. He had more horses, more betting pitches, and even legitimate businesses. The business was bringing in more and more money each day. Rose still worked in The Garrison from time to time, but she mostly focused on her flower shop. She'd grown quite fond of gardening over the year. He didn't mind. It made her happy and Tommy loved anything that made his Rose happy.

"Tommy?" she broke into his thoughts with her soft voice.

"Hm?"

"Were you listening to me?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah," he nodded, "Yes. Yes I was."

She giggled, "No, you weren't." She cut a piece of her meal and ate it, "I was telling you that I've been thinking about me and Harry remodeling the pub. It wouldn't be anything too fancy; just something to spruce the place up. I mean, you've become such a respectable businessman," she smirked, "The pub you frequent should reflect that, no?"

"I suppose," he said.

"You suppose?"

"I'm sorry," he said. "I-I have other things on my mind right now."

Like the velvet box in his pocket. The ring was a weight he couldn't ignore anymore. Tommy imagined this day for some time now. He'd been walking with Polly to the gambling den when they passed a jeweler's shop. Tommy normally didn't care for shopping. It was tedious and uninteresting to him. Shopping was for women. Yet, something twinkled in the light and it caught his eye. The jeweler's window displayed sets of pearl necklaces, diamond earrings, silver and gold bracelets, and rings. Rings of all makes sat displayed in black velvet, twinkling and shining in the afternoon light. Tommy remembered seeing the three-diamond one he currently owned. A small silver ring topped by three diamonds casted in smaller diamonds. The moment he spotted it, he knew Rose would love it.

' _You should get it for her,'_ Polly had told him when she saw him. _'It's been almost a year, Tommy. The business is doing well and you got a nice place of your own. I think it's time that flat became a flat for two, don't you?'_

He didn't think twice about it. He didn't flip a coin or mull over the options. He'd walked into the shop and asked for the one in the window. Price was no issue to him. However, even after he bought it, the little box sat in his desk drawer for months. Tommy would often take it out and examine the ring. He wanted the perfect moment. He wanted the perfect place. Rose would have nothing less than anything absolutely magnificent. Ada, Polly and Esme often asked him when he would propose. He couldn't hold onto it forever. John even chimed in from time to time. When the chance came up in his busy schedule, he cancelled everything for the day and planned for the perfect evening.

"Dinner was delicious," Rose said, dabbing the corners of her mouth. "Didn't you think so, Tommy?"

"Um yes," he said as the waiter took their plates. "Wonderful."

"Tommy," Rose said, concern in her voice, "What's wrong? You've been like this all day." She reached over and touched his hand. He took it in his and kissed her knuckles.

"Nothing," he told her. "Honestly, it's nothing. I'm only happy to be here with you."

She beamed, "Tommy…"

"I love you, Rose," he said. "You know that, don't you?"

"Of course," she replied. "I do. I love you too."

"And you're happy with me? Truthfully happy?"

"Yes…" she said. "Tommy, what's going on?"

"I told you. Nothing," he said, "I just wanted you to know that I love you."

She laughed, "Okay." He paid their check and she said, "So, where to next on your surprise venture?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?"

He took her hand and she linked her arm around his as they left the restaurant. She wore a cream colored dress covered in beads and sequins that complimented the bejeweled head band she wore. She looked like an angel. Tommy simply couldn't stop staring at her. Even as they drove to their next destination, he occasionally glanced over. She told him all about the shop. She'd gotten a new shipment of flowers, hired a new shop girl since the last one quit, and what a help Esme was for her. She said she wished he came around more often, so he could see how well his investment was doing.

"If I ever go there," he said, "It's only to see you."

"Alright, who are you and what have you done with my Tommy?" she joked, laughing at him. "What has you in such a romantic mood?"

He gave a small grin, "Nothing in particular; only that I'm spending an evening with the woman I love."

"Oh Tommy…"

It'd been so long since his heart beat so hard. Tommy drove them uptown past the quaint homes and all their finery. Rose gave him a questionable look, though said nothing. The last time Tommy felt this nervous was in France. His nerves of steel shuddered at the thought of his proposal. He'd thought over all the things he could say to her; the ways he could convey his love for her. When he should've been focused on business, Tommy only thought of tonight.

He parked the car outside the park. A floral haven stuck in an eternal spring, he'd come across the park during a visit to one of his partners. Seeing the lush greenery and bright flowers, he knew it was the perfect place. Rose gasped when they walked past the iron gates surrounding the park. The two of them talked as they walked through the pebbled pathways. It was almost as if the world didn't exist anymore. They occasionally came across other lovers, but they paid them no mind. He didn't care for anything else but her.

"I've been thinking about something," he told her as they passed a small pond. "I wanted to share it with you."

"What?" she asked.

"I've been thinking about expanding the business," he said. "You know, branching out to London like we talked about? We can't keep it in Birmingham forever."

"What's wrong with Birmingham?"

"Our business has potential to go further," he told her. "We've drummed up enough money. We're pulling in a hundred-and-fifty pounds or more a week. I think we're ready to spread. We could start with London, eh? Have our own club and start racing horses down there?"

"I suppose," she said. "Have you talked about it with Polly?"

"Not yet," he said.

"How would you go about going into London?" she said. "You can't simply walk in there and demand a place. You have the Jewish and Italian gangs who've been fighting each other for months. They aren't going to like a foreigner coming in and taking what's theirs."

"That's why we hit them now," he said, "While they're distracted."

"I think you should talk about this with Polly," she said. "We should have a family meeting about it before moving in there."

"We will," he nodded, "But I wanted to talk to you first. It's not just about me anymore. It's about us. We could get a flat up there. I'd make it a nice one near the park or near the shops?"

"It sounds nice," she pecked his lips. "I think an expansion would be a good idea. It's an incredibly dangerous idea, but it has probability of being beneficial. If you did succeed, we'd go from the third largest racetrack operation to maybe the second or first."

"I had a feeling you'd agree," he said, kissing her lips.

When they reached the center, he found the gazebo empty. Fairy lights wrapped around the columns and strung across the top, Rose gasped seeing the various types of flowers amongst the lights. She turned to him and smiled as he took her hands in his.

"Do you like it?" he asked her.

"Yes," she said, "I love it. It's beautiful here, Tommy."

His eyes looked over her face. Rose's forehead scar still remained hidden under the fingerwaves, but nothing could hide the scar along the right side of her jaw. The last reminder of her father shrunk through the years and stayed a thin line. He touched it lightly, tracing his thumb over the line. She only rubbed her cheek into his palm, looking up at him. Her eyes were the sweetest he'd ever seen in his life. A soft jade green, they stared at him with nothing but unconditional love and devotion. He felt the same way. She was the light that forced his demons away; she was the reason he no longer heard picks and shovels at night. Tommy kissed her. Kissing her was like the first sip of a fine wine or the first gulp of fresh air. She relieved him. She consoled him. His lips caressed hers delicately. His hands cradled her jaw the deeper he went, and her hands stayed on his shoulders.

"I love you, Rose," he whispered when their lips broke apart.

"I love you too Tom-"

"-No, listen," he said. "Rose, I love you. I have accomplished so much this past year, and I'm glad I shared it all with you. We've shared pain and happiness together. We have fought and struggled for the things we have now. We both been through hell and come back out the other side. We're the same, you and I. We know each other. I know you Rosie and I don't want to know anyone else. I don't want anyone else at my side but you. Everything I've done, I've done for my family. I've done it for you. You are part of me, and I can't imagine ever living without you."

"Tommy…" she breathed out his name.

"Your happiness has always been so important to me," he said. Tommy let her go and pulled out the velvet box from his pocket. He heard her hitch a breath, and he got down on one knee. Opening the box, he showed her the ring. "Will you marry me so I can keep making you happy?"

Tears filled her eyes and a smile lit up her face. Hand over her mouth, she nodded rapidly. "Yes," she whispered, "Yes, yes, yes!"

Tommy's heart leapt. His heart _leapt._ He never thought such a thing was possible until Rose said that single word. He took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger. It was a perfect fit. He kissed her hand, and then stood to kiss her. He kissed her long and deeply.

When he pulled away, he said, "Now I have everything I could ever want."


End file.
